Wintervale
Wintervale produces merchants, artists, and artisans. It is home to the elder giant Honey and ruled by Nola Dovreisi. Where Torrine values work, Wintervale values art and craft above all else - the most peaceful of the four main lands by far. Religion is far more prominent here - as well as self discovery and reflection. Solitude and selfishness, here, are most looked down upon; art is meaningless if not shared. Those who join the Giants here are usually monks - though, occasionally, you've got hedonists who do it too. Supposedly because it's a nation of pacifists and artists, Wintervale has been falling to the beasts quite quickly, smaller towns being overrun by them without prompt. Major cities in Wintervale Frosk The capital city of Wintervale, and the oldest city. The libraries of Frosk are second only to those in Ashbourne’s capital. Many Dragonborn who wish for further education end up here. Giants are especially prominent here - some say the crater that Frosk resides in is the result of one Giant’s particularly large snow angel. The ruler of Wintervale, Nola Dovreisi, resides here. Klagenfort Very literally, it means “Fort of Complaints”. Klagenfort is rather informal as a city - mostly serving as a place for travellers to stop and rest. The few year-round residents made an inside joke of it - it’s always “too cold”, or “the food isn’t good”, or something. Klagenfort is where those who enjoy self-reflection and self-discovery tend to make their homes. Lusanne The city of artists and artisans. Rich in culture and education, Lusanne is an ever-changing wonderland of art, craft, and knowledge, with countless travelling exhibits and interesting figures. Old and new collide here for fascinating effects, and it’s a travel destination for many even outside of Wintervale. Even at night, the city bustles with life! The Patchwork Leba lives here, as does the Elder Giant Hanneliese. Saint Glarau The religious capital of Wintervale. Most religious study is done here for Wintervalans, and here is also collected the most knowledge of the past for the nation. Heavily guarded for safety. Liestel The merchant city. Though not quite as exciting as Lusanne, Liestel is still a city full of life in her own right; though, art is less here in favor of selling craft and catering to travellers who are passing through. The normally elusive Frozen Hearts are most frequently seen in this city. Schzzwyxz And then there’s Schzzwyxz. The locals enjoy messing with people and, because it’s their town, pronounce its name like “Gold.” From Schzzwyxz comes modern art in general, and it’s mostly home to pleasure-seekers and rich, stuck up, pretentious folk. Unsurprisingly, it’s also where Benissimo von Ordanza was born - his childhood home was converted into a museum...the entrance fees are disturbingly high. Fashion in Wintervale The fashions of Wintervale run at a strange mix of modern and formal, with ballgowns being quite common in terms of higher fashion. It's the nation of artists, so it's more common than not for people to dress in fancy clothing - with so many parties all the time, even in cities that aren't Lusanne, it's good to have something of a nicer wardrobe. Because of the cold, however, more casual clothing and outerwear will have shawls and cloaks added on, or dress coats will be worn. In terms of more general clothing, the most important thing in Wintervale fashion is accessorizing - whether it's a flower on the side, a little vest, a pin, or a flared collar, no one in Wintervale should go without accessories. While you CAN go with a simple shirt and pants, if you don't have anything added on you will immediately be seen as A) A tourist, or B) On the wrong side of fashion, and people are going to look at you for it. Currently in Wintervale, the most popular fashion, despite being horribly inconvenient for the weather...is tiny coats. Popularized by Benissimo von Ordanza after a trip to Torrine, they're all the rage right now. Everyone has one or wants one without argument...people have also been complaining about the cold a little more lately because of it.Category:Locations